Face Your Fears
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow and Blaze have been captured by unknown ghosts and its up to Silver and Nebula to save them. But will they be able to face their biggest fear or just chicken out?


**Here's another Silver and Nebula short story. Again, they're not love couples. **

***sighs* I wish Silver and Blaze were in Sonic Boom and had they're new look in it too. But I guess they're not in it :(**

**Nebula belongs to me.  
>Sonic characters belong to SEGA.<strong>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver and Nebula have been searching for Shadow and Blaze for hours since they got captured by some demon ghost from the haunted mansion.

"Man, this mansion gives me the creeps. I don't like this" Nebula said, shining her flashlight in the room.

"Neither do I" Silver said.

The hedgehogs shivered in fear as they continue to walk around to find Shadow and Blaze.

"There's gotta be some hidden secret passage around here somewhere" Silver said, shining his flashlight around the old dusty room.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud.

"Ahhh! What was that?!" Silver jumped into Nebula's arms.

"I don't know" Nebula said, putting Silver down.

"Huh? Is that Shadow's gun?" Nebula saw a pistol gun on the floor.

"I think so" Silver said.

She goes up and picks the gun up from the floor, "It is. But where does it lead to?"

Just then, a light switch turned on, showing them a single hallway.

"Okay, I just had to open my mouth" Nebula said sarcastically.

"We have to check it out" Silver said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, man" Nebula said.

The two walked slowly across the halls, staying close together so that they won't get lost or anything. They soon saw Shadow and Blaze trapped inside the bird cage. Silver and Nebula ran towards them but what they didn't know was that it was a trap. It shapes shift into something what the victims fear the most.

Silver's fear was mimes and Nebula's fear was zombies.

"Z-z-zombies…" Nebula stammered in fear, backing away.

"M-m-mimes..." Silver backed up with her.

Silver and Nebula flew up to the ceiling to get away from the creatures they fear the most. They flew back down and ran as fast as they can to the door and quickly closed it up, locking it up tight.

"The door won't hold them off, come on!" Silver ran downstairs as Nebula followed. As they reach the bottom, the stopped running to take a breather.

"God, that was so scary. This is crazy" Nebula panted, leaning her back against the brick wall.

"I know" Silver said.

"Silver, why do you fear of mimes?" Nebula asked.

"B-Because….of the way they…..perform…freaks me out when they're…..silent" Silver shudders.

"Oh" Nebula said.

"What about you, Nebs? Why do you fear zombies a lot?" Silver asked.

"B-Because….of the way they look…..gives me the creeps when they're…all bloody, f-f-flesh ripped up, and body parts torn apart" Nebula stammers.

Silver hugged her as the blue-violet hedgehog hugged him back.

They heard some creepy laughter.

The hedgehogs released the hug and quickly got in their fighting stance.

They saw that Shadow and Blaze were possessed by the demon ghosts.

Silver and Nebula gasped in fear at what they saw.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Possessed Shadow chuckled creepily.

"I'm not afraid of you" Nebula growled.

"What about you?" Possessed Blaze asked Silver.

"Hmph" Silver snarled, showing no fear.

"We know your fears" the Possessors said.

"Don't even start" Nebula punched the Possessed Shadow.

Possessed Shadow grabbed her fist.

"Hmph" Nebula threw him over her shoulder.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Blaze. But you leave me no choice!" Silver grabbed the Possessed Blaze with his ESP power and bashed her against the wall.

"Chaos Spear!" Possessed Shadow launched Chaos Spears at Nebula.

Possessed Blaze launched fireballs at Silver.

Both hedgehogs ducked from the incoming attacks.

"Nebs! Pinball move! Now!" Silver said as he curls up into a tight ball and does his Spin Dash move all over the walls like a pinball.  
>Nebula does the same with Silver.<p>

Possessed Shadow got ready to counter.

Apparently, the two curled up hedgehogs were too quick as they bounced on the walls and managed to hit their true lovers at the same time.

"UGH!" Possessed Blaze and Shadow groaned.

"Come on, demon ghostly! Is that all you got?!" Nebula smirked.

Possessed Blaze groaned and tackled Silver but the white hedgehog managed to kick her off.

"Ah ah ah. That's not a way to act like a kitty" Silver said in a seductive tone.

"Come on, Shadow. Is that a way to treat a woman?" Nebula smirked seductively, using her charm at the Possessed Shadow which was working.

The Possessors growled at them.

Just then, the real Shadow and Blaze are trying to fight off the demon ghosts that we're controlling them.

They both started groaning.

"It's working. We got to seduce them" Silver said to Nebula.

Nebula nodded and went to her true lover that is trying to fight off the demon ghost that is in his body.

"Shadow, what's the matter?" Nebula purred into Shadow's ear, "Do you wanna kiss?"

Possessed Shadow groaned, "N-Nebula?"

Nebula kept whispering.

"Yes, Shadow. It's me" Nebula whispered in his ear.

Shadow groaned as the demon ghost emerged out of his body and hissed in defeat, floating away and disappeared.

Silver was behind the Possessed Blaze, nibbling her neck in a seductive way to let her gain control from the demon ghost.

Possessed Blaze groaned as the demon ghost emerged out of her body and ran off.

"Blaze! You okay?" Silver held her up.

"I think so" Blaze groaned a bit.

"Oh, shit" Nebula freaked out when she saw the shape shifters of zombies and mimes.

"Aaahh!" Nebula screamed in fear.

Silver screamed with her.

"Nebs! Be brave!" Shadow said to give his girlfriend the courage to fight off her fear.

"I….I can't!" Nebula panicked.

"Silver..." Blaze said.

Silver was whimpering in fear.

"Silver, don't let your fear win against you. You know you don't like to lose" Blaze said, hoping that it will snap Silver out of his fear mode.

When Nebula heard what Blaze said she managed to fight off her fear as she growls in anger at the zombie shape shifters.  
>Her eyes glowed purple as she walks up to them.<p>

Silver snapped out of it and growled at his fears.

"I may be scared of zombies but that doesn't mean I can't fight back!" Nebula hissed angrily, making the shape shifters back away.

"Do you really think you're just gonna scare me like that?!" Silver hissed, "Or are you just some shape shifting ghosts that doesn't even know how to fight?!"

The shape shifters back away. Unable to scare them off.

"Well, think again!" Silver and Nebula said in unison.

The shape shifters ran off.

"Yeah, you better run!" Nebula growled.

Silver growled at them as well.

"Silver. Nebula. That was great!" Blaze said.

"Definitely" Shadow said.

"Thanks. But I'm still scared of zombies" Nebula shudders.

"And I'm still scared of mimes" Silver shuddered.

"Mimes? That's your biggest fear?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah" Silver said.

Soon, they were able to find a way out of the mansion as the sunlight beams on them.

"Finally" Shadow said.

"What? You needed sunlight?" Silver smirked.

Shadow glared at him.

"Shadow, relax. He's just teasing you" Nebula said, rubbing the Ultimate Lifeform's shoulders.

Shadow purred a bit.

As soon as he was calm, they all went back to the workshop.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Its like I always think when we have bad dreams. When you have a nightmare, you can't turn back or able to wake up. Because your fear is feeding your nightmare, making it stronger and scarier. So the only way to fight your nightmare is to be fearless. <strong>


End file.
